


Day 14 - Honesty is the Best Policy

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Humour, Injury, M/M, Mara is the best mom, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no point in lying to your mother; they always know.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 14: Lying</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14 - Honesty is the Best Policy

**Author's Note:**

> (this can be viewed as a sort of prequel to [Close Shave](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1926897), but reading both is absolutely not necessary)

Chuckling, Zane clipped Ty's seatbelt in around him as he grumbled. They'd just got out of the emergency ward where Ty had ended up with both wrists in casts, after falling off a ladder while working on the book store. They'd given him a mild painkiller and he was a bit loopy, but mostly in an endearing and hilariously grumpy way. Zane wasn't worried yet.

He knew that within a few days the pain and boredom would get to Ty, rendering him irritable and stir-crazy, but for now he was kind of adorable.

Ty's phone started ringing in his pocket, thankfully before Zane had pulled out of the parking space. He reached into Ty's pocket and pulled his phone out, checking the caller ID screen. It was Mara. He hit the answer button and turned on speaker phone.

"Tyler, honey, how are you?"

Ty glared at Zane, clearly suspicious. Zane shrugged, eyes wide, hoping to convey the truth -- that he hadn't spoken to Mara in days.

"I'm... fine, Ma." He reached up to scratch his chin, scowling when a cast got in the way. "Why?"

There was a pause over the line. "Bullshit. Something is wrong."

"Ma, I swear, I'm fine."

"Ty, honey, I'm your mother. You can't lie to me."

Ty flailed irritably, the gesture diminished somewhat by the casts on his wrists. Zane held back a chuckle as he put the car in Drive and pulled out into the street.

"Put Zane on the line." Mara's voice was stern. Zane cringed slightly.

"Hey Mara. I'm here, you're on speaker phone."

"Good. What's wrong with my son?"

Ty kept quiet but his eyes were shooting daggers at Zane. He could feel the gaze on the side of his face.

"He's..." Zane glanced over at Ty, who continued to glare. "He's fine, why?"

Mara sighed loudly. "Stop bullshitting me, the two of you. A mother knows these things."

"I just fell, Ma. It's not serious." Ty sighed, relenting slightly.

"Fell?!" Her voice was sharp and worried, and Ty sunk further into his seat while Zane focussed on the traffic around them. "Do you need me to come up there?"

"Oh my God, Ma. No. I am a grown man. I can handle myself!" Ty sounded both indignant and whiny at the same time, which made Zane laugh again.

"Zane, you're going to take care of my idiot son, right?"

"Yes, Mara." Zane couldn't hold back the amusement in his voice as she ploughed on.

"What was he doing? Did he hurt himself?"

"He fell off a ladder and broke both his wrists." Zane's candour caused Ty to jerk up in the seat, fighting against the seatbelt.

"You traitor!"

Zane reached over and petted him on the knee. "It was either tell her the truth or have her show up on our doorstep tomorrow," he said, loud enough for the phone to pick him up. "Right?"

Mara laughed loudly. "Listen to Zane, honey. He's smart."

"I'm smart!" Ty whined, slumping away from Zane and leaning on the door of the car.

"'Course you are, sweetie. That's why you fell off the ladder." Mara's voice was wavery with laughter, her anxiety from earlier clearly dissipating and resulting in nervous giggles.

"Ma!"

"Mara, we're almost home and I have to manhandle this lump out of the car," Zane interrupted. "We're good for now, but I promise I'll call you if we need help."

He could almost _see_ Mara's look of irritated disapproval through the phone as she replied. "No you won't."

"No he won't!" Ty chimed in, inappropriately gleeful.

"You sure you're up to dealing with him?"

"I've dealt with worse." Zane chuckled as he pulled into the driveway and parked the car.

"You're a good man, Zane."

Ty grumbled and fought with the lock on the car door.

"Thank you, Mara. So is he. I'm lucky."

"Okay, you two, you're giving me a toothache. Call me later, or I _will_ show up unannounced."

"Bye, Ma!" Ty hit the End Call button before Zane had a chance to reply. Zane leaned over and got him untangled from the seatbelt and unlocked the car.

"Next time, just tell her the truth right away, would you? Spare us all the hassle."

Ty climbed out of the car and Zane wrapped an arm around his shoulders, steering him towards the front door. Ty shook his head.

"It's more fun this way."

"Your sense of fun is warped."

"Yeah, a bit." He leaned his head on Zane's shoulder as Zane unlocked the door. "But you love me." As soon as the door was open, Ty barged inside, heedless of his injuries or his wobbly state.

"Yeah," Zane sighed, smiling as he took a moment to appreciate Ty's retreating form. "I do."


End file.
